


sing that body electric

by Nakimochiku



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Multi, Tentacle Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 09:15:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6148759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakimochiku/pseuds/Nakimochiku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Master Vergil suggested you rest, and make use of my services in the interim while he prepares further entertainment for you."</p><p>Or, </p><p>Vergil knows the best way to keep Dante distracted is to keep his body distracted. Apparently a tentacle monster is the best way to accomplish this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sing that body electric

The room smells sweet, like vanilla and bergamot. Dante gives it a cursory glance, and then fixes his eyes at last on the slightly gooey, oozy electric blue mass at the center of the room. "Not being attacked on sight’s a nice change." Dante drawls, fingers falling away from the hilt of his sword to rest on his hip instead. "You got something to talk about first, maybe? Gonna harp on my old man for a bit?"   
  
"Good evening, young master Dante."  The thing trembles and quivers as it speaks, but Dante can't see a mouth. It sounds as though it's talking underwater, so that its strange, genderless voice matches its strange, gelatinous body. "Master Vergil suggested you rest, and make use of my services in the interim while he prepares further entertainment for you."   
  
"Rest? Services?" Dante repeats incredulously, before his mouth splits in a smug smirk. "Vergil really expects me to twiddle my thumbs like a good boy while you, what? Mix cocktails for me?" He flaps his hand as though to illustrate the absurdity of the image. "Garnish my pina colada with extra cherries, and don't skimp on the rum."   
  
The thing gives a dry chuckle, quivering all the while like a bowl of pale blue jello. "Not quite, young master Dante. I’m sure you'll find my skill set altogether more pleasurable than your average bartender." The thing makes a slow, ponderous slither towards him, not unlike a snail. The grin drops from Dante's mouth as he reaches for his sword again, knees bent. "There will be no need for that. I do not intend to harm you."   
  
"Forgive me if I have a few trust issues. Rough childhood and all." He flinches as a solitary gooey tendril whips out and lightly strokes the line of his jaw, trailing down his neck and resting against his steady pulse. He could have dodged it, but he admits he's curious about just what the jello monster has in store for him. "Are you...flirting with me?" He feigns a scandalized tone, a small shudder passing like electricity beneath his skin as another tendril follows the first, slithering along the bare planes of his belly, around his navel, toying with the worn edges of his holster where it melts to his skin. He realizes the sweet, vanilla smell is coming from the creature itself.   
  
"Master Vergil assured me you would welcome such pastimes. He specifically instructed me to have you prepared and well rested for your rendezvous." Dante shudders again as more tendrils, no thicker than his own fingers reach from the quivering blue mass to divest him of his jacket, to slither down the front of his pants, to stroke at his face. It feels good, and Dante’s a hedonist, and Vergil knows it, knows the best way to keep Dante distracted is to ply his body, one way or the other. For a brief second, Dante considers proving him wrong, slaughtering this weak demon to end their salacious interaction and interrupt whatever Vergil's doing, but then a tendril wraps around his dick, wet and as warm as a tongue, and Dante moans and promptly sets the idea aside.   
  
"You're an ugly son of a bitch." Dante comments blandly, "but I guess I can still take you up on your services."   
  
As though it had been waiting on his permission, the tendrils move at a faster pace. His sword and guns clatter to the floor, and he's dragged closer to the creature and hoisted into the air, naked, thighs spread so his whole body is on display. The tentacles are thicker now, leaving damp residue wherever they hold and stroke him. “Ah, fuck yeah, that’s good,” He sighs as they swirl lightly around his nipples, tipping his head back in enjoy the attention. The tentacles explore his body thoroughly, so he shivers and murmurs encouragements in the wake of their touches.   
  
He wonders if Vergil is watching, if he's enjoying the show. Maybe the thought turns him on, but he does not examine it too closely, beyond reminding himself he’s one hell of an exhibitionist. "C'mon, get to the good stuff." Dante grits out, wriggling and impatient at all the light touches.   
  
"Please be quiet, young master Dante. You will be satisfied in due time." Before Dante can snark back a thick tentacle  pushes past his lips, settling heavily on his tongue and easing in and out while he whines around it. It doesn't taste like anything in particular and Dante swallows around it eagerly, lips streatched, saliva leaking, greedily slurping.    
  
He groans in surprise when something engulfs his cock in heat and suction, sweet torture as his hips jump but he's held still. He lets out breathless little sounds around the tentacle in his mouth, wishing for more, harder, and clenches his eyes shut. That doesn't seem to help shut out the slither of tentacles around his thighs, his hips, all of it teasing him. The tentacle in his mouth daringly presses further, so he has to swallow around the head of it in his throat, struggling to breathe even as he moans and urges it deeper. It pulls out to press in again fucking his mouth just a little deeper with each pass as though testing his limits. Dante’s so hard, and something sinful wonders if this was what the jello creature meant when it said Vergil wanted him prepared.

Was Vergil watching even now as the creature trained his throat to swallow cock smoothly, imagining using Dante the same way? He groans hungrily around the tentacle.

Small tendrils explore the crevice behind his balls experimentally, tracing so lightly he could scream at the torture of it. finally the tendrils spread his cheeks, a few stretching his hole open as far as it can go. It winks open and twitches against their resistance in anticipation of the thick tentacle that slithers along his thigh before nudging against his hole. Dante groans loudly. The thick head just waits there warm against his hole. It nudges again, a little harder, pushing just inside. It sheathes itself inside him with slow persistent nudges so that he feels every long inch pressing further and further into his pliant body. It slides slickly inside him with an obscene noise, squelching and wet as his muscles clench around it reflexively.   
  
Dante can't stop moaning. He hasn't had a cock in him in so long, and now suddenly he remembers the stretch, the fullness, the weight inside him and the electricity, the tingle of every nerve so his whole lower body is numb. The thing fucks him methodically, a long drawn out rhythm fucking in deep and pulling out slowly. It's torture, and he whines and writhes, wants more harder faster, wants it to hurt, but he can't complain around the cock in his mouth, which matches rhythms with the one in his ass so he’s being fucked from both holes. He moans, but it's not enough to get off on. He writhes but nothing urges the tentacles faster.   
  
They slither all over him, over his nipples, his balls, tightening around his throat just enough that he can hear his blood pounding in his ears. He wants to scream and he wants more, his hips jump and his hands clench into useless fists. He's sure he makes quite the picture, drooling around a blue tentacle, and he hopes viciously that Vergil can see--   
  
"Master Vergil made it very clear you would enjoy having your limits pushed." The monster comments, as though to confirm. Dante nods eagerly as best he can. This is good, but he wants to be fucked so raw and stupid he can't remember who he is. He loves having limits pushed. "Very good then, young master Dante." It trembles its agreement. Suddenly the thin tendrils are back, pulling his ass cheeks apart to reveal his hole, where a thick tentacle stretches him open pace unrelenting even now. Dante jerks a little in surprise when another thick tentacle teases at the strained edges of his open entrance in probing circles, just testing the give.   
  
It's just pressure, at first, pushing steadily inward and opening him wider wider, and wider still. suddenly he seems to split all at once, allowing the thick tentacle passage even as his body clenches, strains and fights against it. He squeezes his eyes shut and screams behind the tentacle in his mouth, wayward tears leaking from his eyes as the second tentacle forces him open, twining around the first and sinking deep inside him. He can feel the pressure of it at the back of his throat, feel it sinking heavily in his belly and he wheezes, previously tight muscles going suddenly lax. He flops in the creatures secure hold, trying to breathe around the second intrusion.   
  
"Pleasureable, young master Dante?" It removes the tentacle in his mouth for him to respond, at first he just gurgles wetly, lewdly licking at the tentacle as it rests against his cheek, trying to rock his hips back and aching so perfectly--   
  
"Damn straight." He rasps, because clearly the creature is looking for an answer. "Now get that thing back in my mouth and get me all trussed up like Verg asked." He doesn't need to repeat himself, the tentacles buried inside him ease out and twist back in, ripping a wordless scream from him, opening him further, slicked and squelching with their jelly residue, so he feels full. He thinks delirious as it twists to draw out and twists to fuck back into him that he's going to be ruined, fucked so wide, so good-- twist, shove in, twist, ease out, twist, he moans in synch. He looks down at himself, cock caught in the sucking tentacle, nipples teased to red peaks, legs spread as wide as they can go to let two thick tentacles fuck him impossibly wide. It aches all the way to his belly, makes his eyes roll back in his head. He can't think anymore, reduced to a hole, a whore, wondering briefly in he can fit a third, if he should ask, if it turns Vergil on to see him like this, if he'll like his ass fucked gaping and leaking blue jelly--   
  
He screams again and calls down every god and angel he knows as the tentacles pound into him deeper, harder, picking up speed so he jerks in the air, heavy cock held in the suction of the tentacle aching every moment he doesn't come, every nerve in his body alight with sensation. He might be sobbing something that sounds like Vergil's name, but he can't tell over the borderline religious experience he's having, because he sees god every time the twin thick tentacles thrust sharply into him, hard against his swelling prostate. 

He wonders what he looks like now because he can't pull his eyes open, slick all over with sweat, saliva and tentacle residue, keening to be fucked harder, body stretched to its limit and still greedy for more. He imagines the rim of his hole is puffy red as two tentacles slide mercilessly into him, he imagines he looks like he’ll break any minute, thighs and belly trembling with coiled heat and electricity. He imagines the whole thing looks so indecent; held in the air by so many tentacles feeling him all over while he babbles for more, while he babbles for his brother, like he wants him to--

Suddenly he's coming, mind white with the edges of pain and exhaustion. He vaguely notes the tentacles pulsing inside him, swelling and stretching him past his limit so the dregs of his orgasm burn in the best way.   
  
Then he's on the ground, moaning as at first one tentacle eases out of him, then then other, leaving his hole clenching and hungry now that he remembers how much he loves being fucked stupid. Footsteps click sharply against the stone floor, and Dante doesn't have to look up to know who it is. "Heya Verg, enjoy the show?"   
  
"Hello Dante. You are quite the entertainer." Vergil is probably smirking at him, Dante can't be bothered to turn and smirk smugly back at him. He aches too much to look past his boots. "Did you enjoy your toy?"   
  
"You always know just what I need." It’s supposed to be teasing, but there is a kernel of truth too mellowing for him to laugh suitably at.    
  
"I do, don't I?" Vergil agrees. "I trust you're sufficiently satisfied for the time being?"   
  
"Ya know, I think I’m lacking in that department. Don't suppose you could do anything about it?"   
  
"I could." He scoops him up into his arms easily and smirks at Dante. “And lucky for you, the party’s just started."

**Author's Note:**

> you know how people put notes like "i'm a sinner" or "i'm going to hell"? this is it, this is the thing i go to hell for. wow, I can't wait to tell the devil i'm here for "incestuous tentacle porn."


End file.
